


Love of my life

by Lynn1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reveal, i am trash, idk what is this trash, ish, ladrien, ugghhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many kisses does it take to get to the center of this boy's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. I am trash. I am ready for death.

     The first time he kissed Ladybug, and remembered it, was on a warm summer evening. She was sweeter than he imagined. The taste of her pink lips almost gave him a cavity. He was supposed to be practicing one of the various instruments his father wanted him to master, but instead he allowed her to play with his heart instead. At first it was an innocent stroll through the streets until he crossed paths with the scarlet heroine. She was shy at first, but eventually warmed up to him enough to kiss him. It was a short peck, but it shocked him to his core. The feeling of her soft lips on his made him ache for another, and the memory of her blushing cheeks and adorable laugh filled him to the brim with happiness.

     The second time he kissed Ladybug she was upside down in the rain. Adrien spotted her on a roof, and successfully captured her attention with a smile. He wondered in to the nearby alleyway and watched as she ascended from the roof above. The grin spread across her face could make an angel weep, and her sparkling blue eyes glittered like tinsel. Much like the last time they hadn't planned on a kiss with their encounter. It kinda just happened. Adrien learned that rain mixed with the taste of Ladybug's lips was a combination not even chocolate and peanut butter could beat.

     The third time they kissed was more intentional. He found her pacing on the beams of the Eiffel Tower and observed her before calling for her attention and luring her down to him. Her athletic body slipped down gracefully like a waterfall as she approached him with a subtle sway in her hips. The blond held said hips and instantly greeted her with a kiss. It made her blush deeper than he's ever seen, and it instantly tempted him to do it again. The next day that exact kiss was posted to Alya's Ladyblog, earning Adrien even more popularity than he already had. For some reason when Alya showed Marinette she merely blushed and congratulated Adrien on his new relationship.

     Adrien was leaning out of his bed room window the fourth time they kissed. It was just starting to get chilly as the leaves turned for fall, but not chilly enough to turn away his lady at his window. The sound of her fingers tapping at his window filled him with joy as he bounded towards the glass panel and opened it. They chatted a bit before she leaned in to press her lips to his. Of course he accepted and grinned as he felt her fingers comb through his hair and lead down to cup his jaw. It wasn't as short-lived as the previous times, yet he was still craving more of her.

     The fifth was sad. He found her crying on a roof top and begged for her to come down. Of course she didn't. She didn't want him to see her so weak and vulnerable. Her mind was going a million miles per hour as she panicked about what he could possibly be thinking about her. Why was he here? Why didn't he just go away? Why does he care? How did the sound of her watery sobs make him feel? Did she want to know? It was only until she heard a nearby door open did she realize he had found a way to get up to the roof and sat down next to her. She tried to hide her face, but he had none of that. He coaxed her in to talking, and listened as she blubbered about the rough day she had with Chloé. Although she didn't say it was Chloé. That would've been a dead give away. He soothed her fears and wiped her tears before caressing her cheek with his thumb as he looked at her with unadulterated adoration. They're kiss lasted a total of five minutes.

     Ladybug was overjoyed at the sixth kiss…or did it count as the sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth kiss? She was in his room on his bed while Adrien Agreste nearly kissed her to death. Kiss after kiss was pressed to her lips as he held her body close to his. She could feel his body oozing out his desire while he pressed his tongue against hers and almost made her forget both of her names. The room was filled with surprised gasps and needy grunts as he kissed her in every way he could think of. Her shy smile contrasted against her confident lips as she kissed him back and he nearly forgot who he was entirely. His arm wound tightly around her waist while he took out her hair with his other hand and ran his fingers through it. The small purr that left his lips almost gave him away had he not covered it up with a growl and biting her bottom lip. Once they had settled down he hugged her while pressing sweet kisses over her neck.

     Their next kiss was uncertain. Adrien couldn't decide if he should've done it. Ladybug on the other hand was torn as well. He didn't know who she was, so how could he keep coming back to her? Would he return if he ever did figure her out? They were on his couch with their fingers intertwined like true lovers. Adrien could sense there was something wrong, but Ladybug wouldn't tell. The kiss was melancholy which was new to them. It was short like the first one, but that was because Adrien didn't like the dull ache in his stomach when it happened. She felt it too, and decided to leave early that night. Despite her love for him and the joy he brought to her, he also made her sad knowing how hung up he was over her only when she was in a red suit. The fear of telling him who she really was won out, and she decided to keep quiet.

     After that they didn't kiss for a long time. Adrien hadn't seen Ladybug in days besides the occasional akuma attack. He craved to see her again, to hear her laugh again, and to feel her lips again. His heart ached for her true identity, but there was no way he could get it. Whatever she decided was set in stone. He was starting to accept the fact that he was never going to see her again when she let a valuable piece of information slip out to him during patrol. She was in love with him. Adrien. Not Chat. But what if Adrien was Chat? Would she still love him? His world was flipped upside down, and he finally understood how she felt.

The next time they kissed she wasn't Ladybug. She was Marinette. Silly, clumsy, adorable Marinette. It must've been an accident. There was no way he could've actually figured out it was her, and she was right. It was a mistake, but it was possibly the best mistake he had ever made. At first Alya had dared him to kiss Marinette on the cheek, but she turned her face just in time for his lips to catch hers. The instant he felt her sweet lips he knew exactly who she was. He pulled back shocked at first, but eventually smiled and pulled her close for another kiss. When he drew back another time she was speechless, but eventually managed to ask him how he knew. He chuckled and leaned down to press his forehead against hers.

"I could never forget how it feels to kiss the love of my life."


End file.
